<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Tooth by kyberqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456844">Sweet Tooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyberqueen/pseuds/kyberqueen'>kyberqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DEA Agent!Reader, Gen, mentions of food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyberqueen/pseuds/kyberqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship, DEA agent!reader. Javi and reader are on a stakeout and Javi is Not Amused. Reader is an absolute menace but Javi loves them for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been <em>two goddamn hours</em> and the sicario you and Javi were waiting for had yet to show. The sun had set, you were exhausted, and you wanted nothing more than to return to the sanctuary of your apartment. Your legs, stretched out on the dashboard, were beginning to cramp, and you were starting to wish you had brought a book or <em>something</em> to entertain you, as your fellow agent was less than sociable at the present moment. Conversation had trickled between the two of you for an hour or so before running dry. You had been silent for the last 20 minutes, gazing out at the Colombian skyline. Remembering your cantankerous partner, you turned your head, studying the profile of the man to your left. His eyes were closed, and his breaths were slow and even. Was he asleep? <em>Bastard.</em></p><p>You reached into the backseat for your backpack, sitting up and letting the momentum of the movement carry the bag lightly into the side of Javi’s head. <em>Oops. </em>He jolted awake, blinking slowly at his surroundings before locking eyes with you.</p><p>“Did you just hit me with your backpack?”</p><p>“It was an accident, sorry ‘bout that,”. You stifled a smirk, unzipping your bag and rifling around until your hand latched onto your target. <em>Bingo</em>. Your parents had sent you a care package yesterday, filled to the brim with Oreos. Double stuff, too.</p><p>Javi, unimpressed with your weak apology, huffed and turned forward.</p><p>“Stop being grumpy, it’s lame,” you admonished, drawing the unopened package of Oreos from your bag.</p><p>“I’m not being grumpy,” he replied, not even bothering to turn his head.</p><p>“Like <em>hell </em>you’re not grumpy, you’ve barely said a word the whole night,”. You ripped the seal off the Oreos, grabbing a cookie and unscrewing the dark biscuit from the cream.</p><p>“I’m telling you, I’m <em>not</em>—are those Oreos?”</p><p>You grinned.</p><p>“Yeees?” You extended the word teasingly, shaking the package for emphasis.</p><p>He reached for the container in your hand. You predicted his movement easily and swiped it away.</p><p>“Not so fast, Oreos are for <em>happy </em>people,”.</p><p>If looks could kill, you’d be dead in the passenger seat of Javi’s beat-up car.</p><p>“Just give me a fuckin’ Oreo, babe,”. His tone was flat and serious. If there was one thing you excelled at, it was pushing Javi’s buttons.</p><p>“Uh-uh,” you tutted, “what’s the magic word?”</p><p>Javi rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>You nodded, obviously amused.</p><p>“Please?” Javi searched your expression, the knots of ill humor in his own slowly melting away.</p><p>“Now, was that so hard?” You smiled, handing him the package.</p><p>Javi shook his head, smiling to himself.</p><p>“You’re really somethin’ else, you know that, right?”</p><p>“You know you wouldn’t want it any other way,”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>